jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Backup
center ---- ---- Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt eine Frage an mich, wollt mir einen Vorschlag machen, oder mich auf einen Fehler hinweisen? Hier habt ihr die Möglichkeit dazu! __TOC__ |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Su'cuy, vod'ika! Wenn du fragen hast, kannst du einfach andere direkt (also Benutzer-Disku) ansprechen! Hier noch mal dein Anmeldedatum: Backup 05.10.2009 16:53:48 -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 07:33, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) geändert Bilder hochladen Und schon geht's los... Wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast, erscheint bei deinem Bild:Backup.PNG der Hinweis: Fehlende Quelle. Bittte ergänze eine Quelle, sonst muss das Bild leider gelöscht werden. Das Bild ansich ist aber cool... Bild:;-).gif-- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 08:19, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, das habe ich bemerkt. Und ich habe nun die Frage: Was muss man denn als Quelle angeben, da es sich ja schließlich um Fan Art handelt? Die Frage habe ich auch bei FAQ hineingeschrieben. Ich wollte dann die Quelle nacheichen, wenn die Frage beantwotet wurde. Vielleicht kannst du da ja auch mal reingucken. Danke aber schon einmal dafür, dass du mich bis jetzt so gut unterstützt hast. Backup 08:31, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Das mit den Quellen ist nicht so ganz durchsichtig. Wenn es reines FanArt ist, dann musst du auch nur den Fan angeben, der es gemacht hat. :-D Bei deinem Bild würde ich Originalquelle(n) und den Bearbeiter angeben. Wie gesagt, wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, bin ich heute erstmal da, ggf. aber etwas abgelenkt; heißt: kann was dauern, so wie eben. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 10:31, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke! Ich habe jetzt die Quellen angegeben. Hoffe es stimmt so. Backup 14:23, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bilder bearbeiten Ich hab deine hochgeladenen Bilder gesehen und ich wollte fragen, wie man sowas macht. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 20:57, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Für mein Bild ''B2 Flammenkampfdroide habe ich den Screenshot aus Episode II in meinem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm (PhotoImpression von Arcoft) geöffnet und ganz langsam mit der Klon-Funktion den Hintergrund vor Jango kopiert. Ich musste zwar viel herumprobieren, aber das Ergebnis kann sich schließlich meiner Meinung nach sehen lassen. Backup 14:18, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Artikel schreiben Hallo Backup, erstmal finde ich es schön, dass du dich hier einbringen willst, und auch gleich mit Artikeln anfängst. Allerdings gibt es gewisse Regeln, was in einem Artikel drin stehn muss. Artikel die nur aus Listen, d.h. aus Aufzählungen bestehen, werden i.d.R. sofort gelöscht. Weiterhin sollten in einem Artikel i.d.R. mehr als nur ein paar Sätze drin sein, besonders, wenn es sich um ein solch weites Feld wie die B-Serie handelt. Immer müssen Artikel jedoch mit Quellen belegt sein, ansonsten werde sie auch sehr schenll wieder gelöscht. Leider musste ich den Artikel B-Serie deshalb wieder löschen, weil hier weder Quellen, noch Inhalt drin war (ausser einer Liste, die am Ende eh durch Vorlage:Navigationsleiste B-Serie ersetzt würde... Lass dich nicht entmutigen, aller Anfang ist schwer. Schau dir vllt erstmal andere Artikel an, dann siehst du, wie Artikel gestaltet sein sollten. Pandora Diskussion 15:41, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hatte eh vor den Artikel nach und nach zu vervollständigen und hatte lediglich ein Grundgerüst geschaffen. Jetzt habe ich den Artikel erneut erstellt -natürlich mit mehr Text und Quellen- und hoffe, dass er diesmal den Anforderungen entspricht. Dass er immer noch ausgebaut werden muss, ist mir klar und das habe ich mir auch vorgenommen. Gruß Backup 16:18, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dann solltest du vielleicht einen "Under Construction" Hinweis in den Artikel einfügen, das machst du, indem du beispielsweise in den Artikel setzt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:24, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke! Backup 18:05, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Sprungdroide Für den Fall, dass du dir den Comic irgendwann mal besorgst hab ich mal den Artikel kopiert, dann musst ihn ja nich mehr komplett neu schreiben. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:11, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Herzlichen Dank, Ivan Sinclair! Aber wo finde ich den Text dann? Gruß! - Backup 16:15, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Hm, ich könnte es ja einfach temporär hier reinkopieren und danach wieder entfernen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:18, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bildergröße Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, warum meine Bilder gelöscht wurden???? - Backup 16:18, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Sie waren wohl zu groß. Löschbegründigen findest du in der Regel hier. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:20, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dake! - Backup 16:21, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Man findet die Löschbegründungen auch auf der gelöschten Seite des jeweiligen Bilder, du hättest also nur dem Link folgen müssen, um die Begründung lesen zu können. Bilder sollten nur bis zur Grösse von 150kb hochgeladen werden, man bekommt sogar eine Warnung, wenn man diese Grösse überschreitet. Pandora Diskussion 16:23, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Werde ich demnächst beachten! Ich meine nur, dass überall immer steht, dass die Qualität der Bilder zu schlecht sei. Man kann die Qualität durch ein größeres Bilderformat oft steigern(ich meine, dass man nicht staucht), doch führt das doch automatisch zu größeren Dateien! Gruß! - Backup 16:28, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Da magst du nicht Unrecht haben, doch belasten größere Dateien den Server der Datenbank zusätzlich, sodass es öfters zu Störungen kommen kann. 18:32, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Habe schon mein Problem gefunden! PNG frisst deutlich mehr Speicherplatz als JPG! Lade die Bilder jetzt neu hoch! Gruß, - Backup 20:46, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Wie du ja inzwischen selbst festgestellt hast, sind png um einiges grösser als jpg, daher wäre es immer vorzuziehen Bilder im jpg Format hochzuladen, wenn nicht png Funktionen wie druchsichtiger Hintergrund benötigt werden, oder es sich um Vektorbilder handelt. Pandora Diskussion 11:39, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Kategorien-Reihenfolge bei Bilder Hallo, bei Bilder wird meist eine bestimmte Reihenfolge eingehalten. Zuerst die Spezies, dann der Beruf, ggf. Bilder von dieser Person, und dann aus welcher Quelle das Bild stammt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:17, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Danke für die Info, ich werde es absofort beachten! Dass diese Regel irgendwo festgelegt wurde, wusste ich nicht! Wie ich gesehen habe hasst du gleich hinter mir aufgeräumt. Danke! Aber, wie ich beim Durchforsten der Bilder festgestellt habe, müssten demnach etliche Bilder überarbeitet werden! Gruß, - Backup 21:05, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Interwikis Hey Backup, ich finde es schön, dass du dich um die interwikis zum nl wiki bemühst, da wir da glaub ich einen grossen Nachholbedarf haben. Allerdings möchte ich dich bitten, wenn du sie sowieso schon nachschaust, auch grad im nl wiki den entsprechenden de link einzufügen. Pandora Diskussion 09:23, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :OK, ich kümmere mich darum. Gruß, - Backup 09:25, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Super, weil dann schicken wir nicht nur Benutzer da hin, sondern es kommen vielleicht auch ein paar hier rüber. Die Artikel, bei denen du jetzt vorher eingetragen hast, hab ich übrigens schon gemacht... Pandora Diskussion 09:28, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke! Übrigends habe ich in Bezug auf die niederländische Seite auch eine Frage bei der Diskussion:B1-Kampfdroide eingetragen. Es geht um einen Widerspruch in Bezug auf den Preis. Vielleicht kannst du da ja auch einmal nachgucken. Gruß, - Backup 09:29, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja, ich hab das gesehen, aber da ich nicht daheim bin, kann ich das leider nicht nachschauen. Pandora Diskussion 09:40, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Danke trotzdem. - Backup 09:42, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Backup/Artikel Hey Backup, ich hab ja egtl nichts, gegen Subseiten, auf denen die eigene Arbeit vorgestellt wird, aber könntest du bitte sowas (37 Edits in 2 Stunden) unterlassen? Genau für sowas gibts die Vorschau. Pandora Diskussion 18:44, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, das tut mir auch leid! Ich weiß, ich habe da einen Fehler gemacht. Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen! Gruß, - Backup 21:12, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Beschriftung/Verbesserung Ich bin mit meiner eigenen Beschriftung auf der Benutzerseite noch nicht ganz so zufrieden und komme selbst nicht weiter. Deshalb bitte ich um Vorschläge. Danke bereits im Vorraus, - Backup 18:36, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ich habe noch ein Problem auf meiner Benutzerseite. Der Abstand zwischen Aktuelles und Baustellen unterscheidet sich von den anderen. Ich konnte das Problem noch nicht finden. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja mal in den Quelltext schauen und den Fehler ggf. korrigieren. Gruß, - Backup 06:45, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) Interwikis überarbeitet Hallo Backup, ich finde es toll, dass du dich um Interwikis kümmerst. Um Interwikis auch vereinfacht in anderen Wikis zu verlinken, wurde ein Programm erstellt, das dieses vereinfacht. Der einzige Haken dabei ist, dass die Admins es dir zutrauen müssen. Es ist selbstverständlich völlig ok, dieses Programm nicht zu nutzen, jedoch kann ich es dir persönlich aus eigener Erfahrung nur empfehlen, es macht das Arbeiten enorm viel leichter. Um es zu erhalten kannst du entweder bei deinem Lieblings-Admin oder auf Jedipedia:Move-Recht/Anfragen darum bitten dieses Programm zu erhalten. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 12:20, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ich hatte auch gedacht, dass wir dir die Rechte geben sollten, vor allem, weil du wirklich viele interwikis bearbeitest. Du kannst also nun HotCat benutzen (rechts unten, in der Kategorienbox). Wenn es Probleme gibt, am besten Fragen oder in den Chat kommen. Pandora Diskussion 13:36, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Herzlichen Dank für die Rechte! Ich habe sie soeben ausprobiert und muss sagen, dass sie wirklich eine große Erleichterung sind. Gruß, - Backup 19:26, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Den Dank dafür musst du an C-3PO richten, der das Teil geschrieben hat. Pandora Diskussion 20:29, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Lob Hi, ich wollte dir mal ein Lob für deine Benutzerseite aussprechen. Diese Form mit den Ausklappbaren Leisten hatte bis jetzt in dem Stil noch keiner. Schöne neue Inovation. Gruß -- [[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 17:59, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Naja, egtl kommen die von mir... Pandora Diskussion 18:30, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Da hat Pandora recht! Die Idee ist von ihm. Aber dennoch danke dafür, dass es dir gefällt. Gruß, - Backup 19:34, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Oh sorry stimmt. Habe deine überarbeitete Benutzerseite garnicht gesehen pandora. Dann geht das Lob natürlich an dich pando. Aber Backup hat es auch bei sich gut eingebaut^^. lg--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:52, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Französisches Wiki Hallo Backup, ich habe gerade durch Zufall gesehen, dass du dich vor ein paar Tagen auf dem französischen Wiki Star Wars Wikia angemeldet hast – auch in der Absicht, dort Interwiki-Links zu sammeln. Vor einigen Monaten haben sich unsere französischsprachigen „Kollegen“ jedoch entschieden, dieses Wiki aufzugeben und sie sammelten sich in Wookiepédia. Die Interwiki-Links der Jedipedia führen seitdem auch auf die zuletzt genannte Seite. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich gerne dort anmelden. Ich bin auch dort registriert und schaue von Zeit zu Zeit mal herein. Gruß 17:47, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Als ich mich damals dort angemeldet habe, hatte ich weder bemerkt, dass wir zu der neuen Seite verlinken, noch besaß ich die Move-Rechte. Da ich diese aber nun nutzen kann, ist meine dortige Seite sowieso vollkommen überflüssig geworden. Da ich kaum ein Wort französisch verstehe, nutzt mir auch ein anmelden auf der neuen Seite rein garnichts. Gruß, - Backup 20:27, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :PS:Könnte man vielleicht in eine Kategorie:Artikel mit französischen InterWiki-Links einbauen, da dies ja nun fast alles "Blindgänger"/nicht mehr funktionierende InterWiki's sind. ::Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen. Das mit der vorgeschlagenden Kategorie halte ich für nicht notwendig. Wenn nähmlich ein Benutzer HotCat auf einer dieser Seiten anwendet, fliegt der tote Link sowieso raus. Das ist dann nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alle toten Links verschwinden. Gruß 09:14, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Stimmt! Tut mir leid. - Backup 14:00, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) Bilder-Quellen Wie ich im IRC mitgeteilt habe suche ich nach der Quelle der Bilder auf http://www.gamecritics.com/feature/artgallery/jedi_battles/page01.php. Pandora meinte vielleicht im Abspann des Spiels! Außerdem habe ich das Bild auf http://chezjabba.free.fr/star123/droides/introcomb.htm gesehen und frage mich, ob es offiziell ist! Gruß, - Backup 12:00, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) UC Halo Backup, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich bei deiner UC des Artikels B-Serie mitwirken darf? MfG Darth Mytoo 09:40, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Wie in der UC steht bin ich auch mit Änderungen anderer Benutzer einverstanden! Gruß, - Backup 09:43, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Dann werde ich mich in der UC eintragen. MfG Darth Mytoo 13:45, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) Keks Hab da noch was für dich: 09:53, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Danke! - Backup 09:55, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) link hey guck dir mal die seite an http://theclonewarsfogen.jimdo.com/--BobaFettKlon 11:58, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Danke! - Backup 12:04, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET)